The legend of Boo Radley
by caithzadz
Summary: This is an Au fic.Boo is a little OOC. In Maycomb, Miss Stephanie tells the story about Boo in his younger days before he moved into the county.


-1Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**This is an AU story. I made this for English class and my teacher thought it was pretty good. I hope you guys like it. Don't sue me for making Boo a little OOC. Take note: When I made this, I haven't finished the book. I was only in chapter 4 when I made this.**

The Legend of Boo Radley

They say Boo Radley was as sane as anyone before he came to Maycomb. They say he was taken there to keep him out of trouble. Miss Stephanie Crawford told everyone about Boo and his fiancée back where he lived before.

Arthur Radley and his fiancée, Annabelle Lewis, have been sweethearts for a long time. Arthur loved her very much and with the approval of her parents and his, proposed to her. Of course, she said 'yes'. Everyone was happy for the couple. Mrs. Lewis and Mrs. Radley insisted on taking care of the dress and the food while Mr. Lewis and Mr. Radley took care of the invitations. Arthur's brother, Nathan Radley, bought a house in Maycomb, Alabama as an early wedding gift for his brother and his soon-to-be sister-in-law.

A week before the wedding, Arthur visited Annabelle in her apartment to surprise her with a gift: a diamond necklace that she can wear for their wedding. When he was about to knock on the door, he heard voices; one belonging to Annabelle and the other to a man. "Now don't you worry Marco," Annabelle was saying. "I ain't marrying ol' Arthur. Remember, once I get my Ma's jewelry that she prepared for me to wear during the ceremony, we say bye bye to everyone and elope to Vegas."

"You promise that Annabelle?" the man, Marco, asked. Annabelle giggled. "Of course. We just take Ma's jewelry to the pawnshop and move away. Ol' Arthur will be standing all alone in the altar, waiting for me but of course, I will not be there."

Arthur had heard enough. He left the apartment and decided on one thing; he will make sure that he and Annabelle will be together forever, even in death.

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Everyone was excited. Everyone except the groom. Arthur waited for Mrs. Lewis to exit her daughter's dressing room before entering himself. Annabelle did look lovely on her wedding dress, adjourned with her mother's jewelry from earrings to anklets. "Arthur, you ain't supposed to see me 'til the wedding," Annabelle scolded, playfully. But Arthur didn't laugh. He looked at her with anger in his eyes. Annabelle's smile faltered and the twinkle in her eyes was replaced by fear. "You yourself know that there ain't gonna be a wedding," Arthur growled, taking a step towards her.

"Arthur, what are you-"

But before Annabelle can finish, Arthur's hands were on her neck, choking her. The young girl tried to fight back but Arthur was stronger. Finally, all the life within Annabelle had disappeared and she lay lifeless on the floor, Arthur's finger marks still visible on her neck. Arthur was satisfied with what he did. Not forgetting the other part of his plan, he took the glass full of water on the dresser and threw it on the floor, breaking it into pieces. He took one of the broken glass with a sharp edge and held it close to his wrist. "I love you Annabelle," he whispered to himself.

But before he can cut his flesh, the door flew open. Mrs. Lewis screamed at the sight of her daughter lying on the floor. Mr. Radley and Nathan grabbed Arthur, who was kicking and screaming, and dragged him out of the room while Mrs. Radley tried to comfort the girl's parents.

There was no wedding that day. Arthur was taken to the police for questioning. He told them about Annabelle cheating on him and planning to run away with another man on the day of the wedding. He was imprisoned after that but, Mr. and Mrs. Radley paid the fine and he was released. The girl's parents did not allow the Radleys to see Annabelle's body. They were not invited to the funeral and this made Arthur even more devastated. Every night he would sob and cry for Annabelle. He would claim that he would see Annabelle every night, dying in front of him while asking him to stop choking her. His parents believed that it was just a figment of Arthur's imagination and the guilt that he was feeling. They did nothing except to leave him alone in the darkness of his room.

Months passed and another murder occurred. A woman was found on the streets, choked to death. The woman was Arthur's closest friends' girlfriend. Mr. Radley asked Arthur if he was involved in the murder but Arthur just smiled and said, "She was cheatin' on 'im. Just like how Annabelle cheated on me. Serves her right."

The Radleys were troubled with what happened and how their son had become so different from what he was before. They were worried that they might find out that Arthur did commit the murder. A decision was made. They will move far away where they could live in peace. They moved to Maycomb where Nathan had purchased the house meant for Arthur and his bride.

In Maycomb, Arthur is known as Boo. Boo Radley. The insane son of Mr. and Mrs. Radley. No one knows if Boo is still alive. No one knows if his brother Nathan does hide him in the chimney as rumored by the residents. But after Miss Stephanie Crawford's story about the youngest Radley, everyone believed that he became who he is because of a broken heart. Now they know that broken hearts can make anyone insane.


End file.
